A product-stream-transfer apparatus for transferring at least one first product sub-stream and a further product sub-stream into a main product stream or for separating a main product stream into at least one first product sub-stream and a further product sub-stream along a product-stream-transfer route, with a first side route having a multiplicity of transporting elements for transporting products of the first product sub-stream, with at least one further side route having a multiplicity of transporting elements for transporting products of the further product sub-stream, and with a main route, which is adjacent to the product-stream-transfer route, for transporting the products of the main product stream, has already been proposed.